This invention relates to an attachment for hand held screwguns which rotate at approximately 2000 to 5000 rpms and drives screws into various materials. These screwguns are built with automatic positive engagement clutches so that the screw bit holder rotates only when axial force is exerted on the bit holder. Thus the bit holder and the screw it is driving, cease turning when force on the screwgun is released.
Several nose pieces have been on the market for several years. All of the existing nose pieces are relatively long and therefore require a relatively long magnetic bit holder which are more expensive, introduce the probability of high speed eccentricity with resultant poor driving of the screw.
Early models were made of metal but the designs were heavy and mounting them on the end of screwguns increased operator fatigue and made the screwgun nose-heavy. Later models are made of plastic and while they are much lighter, they lack the durability required. A major problem of the plastic nose pieces is the fact that the plastic threads are easily cross-threaded and ruined so that they can no longer be attached to the screwgun.
All current nose piece designs require the use of several accessory attachments to drive the various screwhead configurations encountered in todays market.
Another problem of all existing nose pieces is the fact that they have internal locking mechanisms which become jammed with dirt and metal particles commonly found in building construction environments where the devices are used.